


Morze

by ginny358



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sea, morze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morze przyciąga i to nie zawsze jest coś dobrego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morze

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiemy, że krasnoludy to nominalnie nie Dzieci Iluvatara, ale poczyniliśmy tu pewien skrót myślowy, by nie przeciążać tych zdań. Poza tym to też bardziej AU, niż łatka, coś co urodziło się nam w mózgu pod wpływem lektury samego początku Silmarillionu i własnych przemyśleń na temat natury morza, oceanu, który powraca do nas ostatnio w przeróżnych tekstach.  
> Zbetowała: **zosia11**

Nazywali to szaleństwem Ulma, gdy zdarzało im się mówić o tych, którzy przyzywani głosem Ulumuri rzucali się w toń, opadali na dno, wreszcie spokojni, zjednoczeni z oceanem, którego szum już ich nie wołał za dnia i nocy, nie pozwalając spać, ni pracować. Gdy woda wypełniała ich płuca, odbierając oddech, kołysząc do ostatniego snu, wreszcie w pełni rozumieli to, co czuli, słysząc Jego szum.  
  
Morze działało tak samo na elfy, jak i ludzi, na krasnoludy i niziołki mieszkające w odleglejszych zakątkach Ardy; gdy już je zobaczyli, gdy usłyszeli jego spokój lub gniew – nie zaznali więcej spokoju. Morze burzyło krew Dzieci Iluvatara i choć większość potrafiła ten zew zagłuszyć, prawie nawet zapomnieć, nikt nie winił tych, którzy wsiadali na wąskie łodzie, delikatne niczym łupiny, i odpłynąwszy odpowiednio daleko od brzegu, wyskakiwali, by więcej nie wrócić.  
  
Ulmo milcząco przyjmował te ofiary i także nic nie mówił, gdy go o to pytali. Zajedno inni Valarowie, jak i elfy czy ludzie, którym się objawiał, widzieli wtedy jedynie, jak spokojną twarz Pana Mórz na moment znaczył smutek, zwykle głęboko ukryty w jego oczach.  
  
Kiedyś, gdy była w weselszym nastroju, ponoć pani Nienna oznajmiła, że Dzieci Iluvatara łączą się z morzem dlatego, że sam Ulmo jest szalony i to słyszą wszyscy w głosie Ulumuri. Innym razem – i ta wersja lepiej zachowała się pośród elfów, które przepłynęły morze – pani Nienna miała stwierdzić, że Ulmo wie teraz, że nawet bez Melkora na świecie istniałyby zło i smutek i Cień, ukryty we wszystkim, co dobre. Bywa i tak, że w Śródziemiu, w chłodne jesienne noce, gdy morze zdaje się szumieć nawet pośród najgłębszego lądu, a ciche korytarze i ścieżki ich siedzib rozbrzmiewają echem zamykanych drzwi i przeciąganych ku strumieniom lekkich niczym łupiny łódek, elfy pytają półgłosem (by nie sprowadzić nieszczęścia), czy to nie znaczy, że Cień kryje się w samym Iluvatarze. _Być może o tym będzie mówić druga pieśń_ , nie pada z niczyich ust.  
  
Szaleństwo Ulma nie zabiera wielu spośród mieszkańców Ardy, ale mówią, że ożenku z morzem szukają najwrażliwsi z nich – ci, którzy byliby najdoskonalszymi artystami i rzemieślnikami, którzy najbardziej przyczyniliby się do niesienia chwały Eru, gdyby nie przeklęte, przyzywające morze. Gdyby nie morze, które zawsze zabiera najbardziej kochane Dzieci Iluvatara.


End file.
